Rosery of Light
by Kalshion
Summary: Chapter 4 has been uploaded! Misaki is dead, for an unknown reason and Katarina has all her memorys and her feel for Angelic later.. but what happens when it becomes a fight for life instead of an entertaining sport? Please R
1. Summery

**Summery**

Several hundred years have gone by (infact.. 48 to be exact) since Misaki became national champion of the Angelic Layer games, she is now long but dead yet her victory still lives on and is even in the books, however a new type of AL games has begun. Called the Luerin Battleline

Enter in Katarina Suzuhara, she's a ten year old child and only in the 4th grade. Yet her extensive knowledge about Angelic Layer frightens people, expicaly when they have never seen her play.

Her friends, Juharou Mihara and Sakura Kinomoto (no relation to CCS SK), beleave in her and also beleave that she can win at these games. But recently a couple students at there school have been causing a few problems, including fighting and... most recently sending death threats to Katarina herself, why are they doing this? For what is the reason? 

And who the heck are these kids who keep trying to help? 

Join Katarina, Juharou and Sakura as they try to figure out who is trying to provent them from attending these tournaments and why this new type of game has just begun to start problems. Where it was originaly ment for entertainment, someone decided to turn it into something.. more 


	2. New student, and a pledge

**_Chapter 1_**  
**Arrival in a new town**

A plane arrived at Tokyo international airport, as the passengers got off a young girl appeared at the entrance, she looked around for her big sister but couldn't find her

"Sis must be late or caught in traffic", the young girl said walking around 

She was new to Tokyo, and despite the year being 2129 it was still a hassel when at the airport. 

Her sister was waiting for her by the restruant, she waved at the young girl

"Niisan!!!", she yelled running over to her,"I thought you forgot I would be coming today", she said

"How could I forget Katarina, Mother would kill me if i did", She said to her younger sister

Kasandra smiled, "I guess your right", she said with a sweetdrop

"Come on, the car's this way", Her older sister said grabing her hand and they both ran toward the door, when they got there it was raining outside. Just like it was raining when she had arrived, they ran through the ran and toward the parking lot where the car was, they got in and soon left

They arrived at the house, it was more a mansion that a house really.

"Do you live here alone sis?", Katarina asked

"Yep, thanks to the angelic layer battles and the fact that we got money from them I was able to move out of the house I used to live in, and live in this type of house", Chlarisa said, "Don't worry"

"Im not worried.. just umm... its big", Katarina said

"Its ok, besides your school is nearby so its not that long of a commute", Chlarisa said, unlocking the door and opening it,"Please come in"

Katarina smiled and ran in, it took her awhile to get used to the way the mansion was

There was a knock on the door and Chlarisa opened it

"Hello Sakura, Juharou, school over already?", She asked

Sakura nodded,"Yea. Today we had our annual elementary school race", she said

Chlarisa nodded,"I see... who won?"

"Our class of course", Sakura said with a smile,"4th grade, Class 3 always wins", she added then she saw a bag on the ground, "You got company?"

"Yes, my little sister came to live with me. Problems back in Kyoto so she's staying here for awhile", Chlarisa said.. Katarina ran down the stairs and then saw Sakura and Joharou by the door

"Katarina, I'd like you to meet Sakura and Joharou", Chlarisa said

Both Joharou and Sakura bowed,"Its nice to meet you", they said in UniSon

Katarina bowed respectfully, "My names Katarina Suzuhara"

"Nice to meet you Katarina", Sakura said

"Sooo.. umm what school do you attend?", Katarina asked

"Same school you'll be attending Katarina", Joharou said, "And that would be Eriol Academy"

Katarina thought about it, _An academy... that ment they had uniforms, she never wore a uniform before_, she said to herself

Sakura and Joharou bowed a second time,"We need to go Chlarisa, just thought we'd stop by to see how things where going.. talk to you later", Sakura said as both her and Joharou left

She closed the door and looked at Katarina, "You'll be starting school tomorrow, and its already 7 pm, you should take a shower and get to bed"

"I know.. I will", Katarina said taking her bag up to her room

Katarina had taken a shower and was already ready for bed, she wrote in her deiry about what had gone on that day and about the kids she met

_**Next Day**_

Katarina awoke to find it cloudy outside, but the smell of rain still loomed in the air. It was wet outside, she washed her face and opened her clossest and found a Eriol Uniform 

"Cool colors.. although not to my liking I guess I'll just have to get used to it", she said while putting the uniform on, she walked over to a mirrow and looked into it. The uniform was a very good fit and it suited her well, "They got my measurements right"

She ran out of her room and downstairs where she found breakfest already, ready

"Sugoi!", She said, "Your up early sis", she said

"Of course im up. Like you, im also still in school", she said

"Sis, what grade are you?", Katarina said taking a seat

"Only 11th, I go to the High School portion of Eriol Academy", she said putting a plate of food on the table

"Cool! That means we'll be walking to school together?", She asked

"No, the high school is in the opposite direction of the elementary school", Chlarisa said. Chlarisa ate her breakfest then glanced over at the clock,"School will start soon", she said

"Here", Chlarisa handed katarina a peice of paper,"This has everything you need to know.. your class room number and grade"

"Well already know im in the 4th grade", Katarina said getting up and putting her skates on

"But what about your classroom number?", Chlarisa said

"I'll look at it when I get to the school", She said opening the door, "Jaa Nee!"

The door closed and Chlarisa leaned up against her chair,"I wonder if she'll get into it.. like Misaki was, Misaki was the only other person in our family who ever got involved in the sport. But she looks like she might have what it takes", she said then getting up and grabing her bag, "Who knows", she said opening the door and leaving

Katarina skated down the street and toward the school, she a student up ahead

"Kon'nichi-wa!", She said skating up to the student, the student turned and they both reconized each other

"Suzuhara?", Sakura said

"Morning", Katarina said

"Morning, how are you?", Sakura said.. they both continued toward school

"Im fine thanks Kinomoto", She said 

They talked to each other while on the way to school, Sakura learned a bit more about Katarina and Katarina learned a bit more about Sakura. Sakura told her that there school was heavy on Angelic Layer and that it was one of the most populer talks around the school

"Angelic Layer?", Katarina asked just as they arrived

"You'll find about it soon enough im sure", Sakura said, "Well.. I better get to class, I have no idea what class your in but I hope to see you again.. Jaa Nee!", She said walking away and into the building

Katarina walked down the hall's, the students where talking amongst themselves. Katarina checked the peice of paper and noticed that she was in the same class as Sakura, "Cool! At least her and I can still talk", She said with a smile

"Hey new kid", came a voice from a student, Katarina glanced over her shoulder 

"Hai? You talking to me?", She said

"Who else? Your the only new kid I've noticed", The girl said,"You into Angelic Layer?"

Katarina shook her head

"Good, cause I know you wouldn't win not even one match", She said with a grin

"And how do you know?", Katarina said getting a bit defensive

"How do I know? Just by the way you look is enough for me to know", She said.. not really making any sense

Katarina snarled for a momment, then looked away. "You know nothing about me, so you have no right saying anything about me"

The girl growled a bit,"You best watch what you say to me", she said

"Or what?", Katarina said looking at her with one eye

Sakura peeked around the door frame when she heard Katarina's voice and saw Mireda harassing her,_Crap, out of all the students Mireda has to harass the new kids_, she said

"Mireda!", Sakura yelled

Mireda turned and looked at sakura,"What do you want? Can you see im busy?"

"I can see that but why are you harassing her? She has nothing against you", Sakura said

Mireda smirked,"She's the new kid.. you know I always go after the new kids"

"Yea...", Sakura said with an unhappy look on her face

Katarina sighed, then glanced at both of them, "If you two are finished I really must see the teacher", she said walking away

Mireda turned and looked Katarina,_Stupid New kid.. no one turns there back on me_, she said running after Katarina

Katarina heard someone running toward her and quickly glanced over her shoulder, she saw Mireda behind her about ready to threw a punch.

She spun on her heels and did a back flip, hitting Mireda in the chin with her left leg, she fliped backward and landed on both feet.. Mireda had her hand on her chin, there was a large bruise but it wasn't bleeding

"Suggestion.. 'Mireda' don't mess with me ok?", Katarina said walking away

Mireda got up, and walked away

Sakura sighed, first she confronts the new kid, then trys to attack and ends up getting beat herself

The meeting with the teacher went on as planned, she introduced herself and told the teacher a litlte bit about herself and about her past, what she was like and stuff. 

When the bell had rung to start classes the teacher showed Katarina to the classroom, she walked in with the teacher and stud next to the podium

Her hands where clasped behind her back, her eyes closed and her head layed low, she wasn't sad or anything just thinking, and a bit nervous. The teacher turned and wrote her name on the board

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet our new classmate, Katarina Suzuhara", he said gesturing toward Katarina

Katarina bowed respectfully, which was rare for a student. Several of the students started talking amongst themselves, she looked around and saw Sakura and Joharou 

The teacher looked around the room, and saw an empty seat behind sakura. She looked at Katarina then told her where to sit, she looked at the sensei then nodded

She sat down and put her bag to the side, then listened to the teacher. The teacher went on to tell them about what was going on.. news and stuff, when she got to the part about Angelic Layer, Katarina took interest, a student from there school was involved in it when he strangly got put in the hospital.. no one knows what happened but the head mistress was wondering if anyone else in the school was interested in the game

Katarina looked at sakura, sakura nodded. She then got up

"I would be interested sensei", Katarina said. The students looked at her and noticed that Katarina wasn't nervous at all... infact it was the oppesite she was infact interested in it and preatty much excited

"You sure Suzuhara?", The sensei said

"Yes ma'am", she said.. forgetting that she wasn't in Kyoto anymore

The sensei thought about it for a momment, "Very well Suzuhara.. I'll tell the headmistress your interested, I would suggest you get yourself an angel soon.. just incase", she said.

Katarina sat down, then breathed a sigh of relief... none of the students knew it, but she was very nervous now and she was beginning to wonder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life

**_End Chapter 1_**


	3. Katarina's first angel and Chlarisa's Fi...

**_Chapter 2_**  
_**Katarina's first angel, and Chlarisa's first problem**_

Katarina listened to the sensei as she tought class. Katarina looked out the window, she sighed and tought about her choice

_I choose to reprisent this school_, she said not paying attention

"Suzuhara!", The sensei called out

_However, I have never played Angelic Layer_, she thought to herself still not hearing the sensei

Sakura leaned over,"Suzuhara? The sensei is calling you"

_Hmmm, I wonder how fun this sport is-_, Katarina said

"SUZUHARA!!!", The sensei yelled. Katarina jumped and looked at the teacher with her startled eyes

"About time, will you pay attention?", The sensei said

Katarina got up, and apoligized for day dreaming 

The sensei sighed and returned to teaching, katarina sat back down in her seat, laid back and sighed

She heard her friend chuckle and katarina looked at her with a wery look

Class went on as schedule, when lunch came around Katarina stayed behind and thougth about what she had said and done

"How do I make an angel to begin with?", She said to herself

"You use an egg", Sakura said

"An egg?", Katarina said

"You heard me.. an egg.. you can get one at Piffle Princess", Sakura replied with a smile, she walked over to Katarina and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Suzuhara", she continued, "You'll be alright"

**Meanwhile, in the headmistress's office**

"You sure she can handle this?", the headmistress said to Suzuhara's sensei

"She did volunteer, she didn't look nervous at all", The sensei said

"You do remember that this'll be the 4th person from our school who will be trying right?", She said while getting up and walking over to her window, "All these students are precious to us, and 3 of them are in the hospital now for a reason we still don't know", the headmitress ran her hand down her face then turned and looked at the teacher

"Don't worry headmistress, I don't think she'll be as easy as the other 3", The sensei said while looking at Suzuhara's student record

The headmistress walked back over to her desk and pulled out a small disk, "During her practices please record them and show me, unlike the past where kids and adults where able to play this sport freely now it has become a way to solve disputs. And this is one hell of a way to solve them", she said 

"Are you saying its possible she might be able to-", The sensei said

"Parhaps... lets just hope so", she said

**back in the classroom**

Several minutes had gone by and Katarina was still thinking, the bell rung and everyone came back to class

The sensei walked in and looked at Suzuhara, then walked back over to the podium and taught class

**meanwhile, somewhere else in the city**

"Suzuhara? You sure?", Said Kaedo

Kaedo walked over to a computer and looked up Suzuhara's record, "She's not even an angelic layer player, infact she's not even PART of the sport. We can do to her, what we did to the other 3 students at that school"

"As long as they continue to think there the ones, yes", Said Kaedo's assisstent

**Several hours later, after school. At Piffle Princess**

School had ended and Katarina and Sakura decided to head to Piffle Princess, while there Katarina had been looking around. She was quite impressed with the store, and what was on sale

"Suzuhara, here", Sakura said. Katarina turned and noticed that Sakura was holding an egg, "You'll need this", she said handing Katarina the egg

Katarina looked at it, then gave sakura a sort of small smile

"Im sure Chlarisa will know what to do", Sakura said.. Then handed katarina a few more items that she would need. 

Unfortantly Katarina didn't have any money on her, so Sakura decided to pay for it

"kanshee no kotoba", Katarina said,"I'll remember this", with that Katarina left. Sakura just smiled

"Well.. theres no doubt about it.. after helping her I know she can help us", Sakura grinned and looked at the lady at the desk

"Your school lost 3 students. I hope you don't lose another", She said

"I hope your right", Sakura said leaving

Katarina skated home with a bag full of items that sakura had helped her get, she skated up to the door and noticed that it was still locked, she looked in her bag and got her key out. Then unlocked the door and walked in

She looked around and didn't see her big sister anywhere, so she decided to try and make her angel on her home. She went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at the instructions, she then opened the egg and aloud the liquad in the egg to drain. She then added some of her own hair to the angel 

Like Misaki, she to decided to make her angel light weight. During the process she began to think about the other students who where also players, who where now in the hospital suffering from injurys that the medics and doc's couldn't explain

She looked away, "Parhaps I better ask the headmistress what happened to the other 3", she said ,"If I know HOW they got put in the hospital, then parhaps I can make what happened to them, NOT happen to me"

Katarina sat back on the ground and laid back against the wall, she worried about the other students instead of herself

"Your worried about your friends arn't you?",Chlarisa said smiling, Katarina jumped and looked at her big sister

"Wh.. when did you get home?", Katarina said surprised

"Just now really, what are you doing?", Chlarisa asked

"Im uhh.. working on my angel", Katarina with a smile, Chlarisa nodded sarcaticly and then left

Katarina sighed and turned back to working on her angel

Chlarisa walked downstairs and into the kitchen, "I hope Katarina knows what she is doing", Chlarisa said taking a soda and opening it, "I hope nothing happens to her"

She ran to her home with her angel, and opened up one of the boxes, a laptop was in one. Some type of ring type object was in another box. She placed the laptop on the table along with the rings and started up the laptop. The rings rose into the air and formed a strange barrier circle, she looked at the instructions and placed her angel in the middle... which floated in mid air

"Sugoi!", she said amazed at how far technology had come, she began making her angel light weight and got to a part where she could name it

She thought about a name, and decide to use Misaki's name, who died 2 hundread years ago when she was killed in a fire blast during her 4th championship. There was never an investigation since both her and her angel where never recovered. The building where the incident took place was never searched and that was odd since normal operational procedures where suppost to investigate such occurances

She shook her head and reminded herself to check on this later on.. the words 'PLEASE CHOOSE A NAME' flashed across the screen

She typed in Misaki's name and it registered

The rings decended and she caught her angel as it fell. She smiled and walked over to her bed.. it was already 8:34 pm and she had school in the morning 

She opened her door, "Sis! Im heading to bed", she yelled. Chlarisa didn't say a word so Katarina just shruged and locked her door.. then got in bed and soon fell asleep

Little did she know, that downstairs Chlarisa was having her own problem.

"Come on.. who are you?", Chlarisa said to two guys who had come into her home

"We just want to talk to you thats all.. but not here", One of the men said

Chlarisa crossed her arms, "Uh huh, sorry guys but I got my little sister here who I need to take care of", she said turning her back to the two men

"Do you want her to die?", One of the men said taking out a small pistol, Chlarisa glanced over her shoulder

"You two are making a big mistake", Chlarisa said. Her hand low and her other hand across her chest

"If you won't come with us willingly, then parhaps we'll just have to force you", The man with the pistol said he took aim and fired 

**_End Chapter 2_**


	4. School Problems, and a discovery

**_Chapter 3_**  
_**School Problems, and a discovery**_

Katarina heard a noise, and opened one eye. She looked around but couldn't figure out where the noise came from, she walked over to her door and opened it, looked out and saw no one there

"What was that noise I heard, I could swore I heard something", she said closing the door

Chlarisa jumped and dodged the bullet that was aimed at her. The bullet did, however, graze her arm blood trikeled from the wound

One of the men looked up the stairs and had seen a door close, he grined 

"You take care of her, I'll take care of the other", He said pulling his knife

Chlarisa saw this and tried to move, but another cough was heard and she stud still allowing the bullet to hit the wood

Again Katarina heard that 'cough' sound, this time though she was determined to find out what it was. She walked over to her door and noticed some movement behind it, she moved to the side and watched as the door opened up

Fear started filling katarina as she saw another person walk into her room, she never had this problem back in her home town and why where these thugs in her house?, she tried to move but slipped she hit the side of the door and it moved, she hit her head on the wall

She rubbed the back of head and looked around she saw a man infront of her holding a knife, she tried to step back but she was up against a wall. The man moved toward her and she side stepped, the door had moved just enough for her to dodge the guy's attack. She quickly made a turn around the door and ran downstairs

Chlarisa was having her own set of problem, the guy with the gun wouldn't let up and still tried to get her.

Katarina ran into the kitchen and saw the guy with the gun, despite the fear she had she ran up to him and was about to him in the knee when he turned and slammed the butt of his gun into Katarina's head. Katarina flew back and hit the ground, unconcious

_How dare they!_, Chlarisa said coming out of her hiding spot, she ran up to the guy and upper cuted him. Sending him flying through the air and hitting the ground adjacent to her little sister, the other guy came down the stairs and grabed the gun, but when he found that it was out of ammo. He cursed and ran out the door, his buddy followed soon after

Chlarisa ran over to her little sister, she was out of it. "Those bastards, this is the 3rd time they've come down here", He said picking up his little sisters unconcious body and carrying her to her room

She opened the door and did a quick scan to make sure no one was in there, she walked over to the bed and put her sister in bed. She put the covers over her sister then walked over to the door. She was about to close the door when a thought came to her, "Why did those two men want to talk to me, theres nothing I can tell them", she said then closed the door

**Next day**

Katarina woke up, it was a bright new day. Plus she wanted to practice a bit, she got out of bed and walked over to her clossest and put her uniform on. She opened her door and ran downstairs where she found Chlarisa fixing breakfest

"Kon'nich-wa Niisan!", Katarina said taking a seat at the table

Chlarisa looked over her shoulder and smiled, then turned back her cooking,_She doesn't remember? That hit on the head must've cause her to lose that memory.. well I guess thats a good thing considering what had happened_, she said to herself. She put a plate of amarican pancakes on the table, she noticed Katarina was wondering what it was. She chuckled

"Don't worry, there edible", Chlarisa said. Katarina nodded and took a bite, then smiled and ate the rest.  
"Katarina, do you remember what happened last night?", she asked

"Last night?", Katarina said she placed her finger on her chin, then shook her head."No sorry, all I remember is going to bed"

"I see", Chlarisa said putting her head on her hands and thinking

Katarina finished and put her plate in the sink, then ran into the livingroom and put her skates on. "Im going now Niisan!", She yelled as she opened the door and ran out 

Chlarisa walked over to the door and watched as her little sister went to school, she sighed. "After having a talk with the parents of those other 3 students... it appears they ran into the same problem as I did last night", she said then closed the door

Katarina skated down the street and toward school, along the way she meet up with Sakura who was also skating. They both stopped and greeted each other

"I heard the headmistress might want to talk to you today Katarina", Sakura said in an uncertain tone, "Becareful around her though"

Katarina smiled, "Don't worry im sure she just wants to ask me a few things seeing how I am still a new student", she said

"New or Not, she doesn't usually talk to students unless they've done a bad thing.. and as far as I know you havn't done a bad thing", Sakura said. Both them continued skating toward school and talking to each other about the different events that had been happening around town

They skated up to the building, and in. Katarina skated toward her locker and took her skates off, then she put her school shoes on and made sure they where in all the way. She grabbed her bag and ran for class, leaving Sakura behind

She ran down the hall and toward class, along the way she meet up with a few of her classmates. They stopped her and began to chat. They asked her about angelic layer and strangly she replied and told them things that, for starters, she shouldn't know because she had never played the game in the first place

"How does she know about the game if she never played it before?", Asked one of the students

"I don't know, yesterday when we asked her she knew nothing about the game.. now its as if she's been playing it all her life", Replied another student

Katarina opened the door,"Ohio!", she called out and several of the students said the same thing. She walked over to her desk, streached and then sat down and opened a book to read

"So, the runt is still here", came a voice from behind. Several students who where wondering what Katarina had been reading noticed where the voice came from.. and took a few steps back, apperently frightened

"I reconize that voice", Katarina said closing her book, "Nice to see you recovered from my kick Mireda"

Mireda grinned,"It was a cowards kick", she said

"Hmm cowards kick? Thats odd, I seem to remember you bleeding and then you ran off", Katarina said

"Shut up!", Mireda yelled, she walked up closer to Katarina and grabed her by the neck of her uniform and picked her up. Katarina noticed that Mireda was her size but not her grade.. Mireda was an 8th grader attending the middle school portion of Eriol Academy

"Arn't you a bit far from your class Mireda?", Katarina said calmly

Mireda grined mischiously,"Doesn't matter.. no school today anyway, however you little kids do have school so I decided to come by and get you back for what you did to me yesterday", she said

Sakura came in and saw Mireda, when she noticed that Mireda was holding Katarina by her uniform neck she ran over, "Leave her alone Mireda! She never did anything to you!", Sakura yelled

Mireda turned and looked Sakura,"Make me runt", she said looking back at Katarina

_I can't understand a normal fight now and then but calling someone a run it uncalled for_, Katarina said to herself

Mireda pulled her fist back and was about to punch Katarina when katarina jumped and put her hands on two desks, then kicked Mireda in the stomach with both legs. A small portion of her neck uniform ripped off as Mireda flew and hit the ground, Katarina walked over to her 

"Look Mireda, I havn't done a thing to you so do me a favor... Leave... Me... Alone...", She said turning around and walking back over to her seat. Mireda was about to say something when she saw the sensei of the class walk by one of the door, but it seems the sensei didn't notice her

She got up and left. The other students looked at her then at Katarina

Sakura walked up to Katarina, "Arn't you going to report her?", Sakura asked

"Why?, it won't really do any good. Besides if she continues to bother me I'll continue doing what I did", Katarina said opening her book

"Uh huh... I dunno ever since Mireda joined this school all we've had where problems and the headmistress doesn't seem to care", Sakura said. Katarina blinked once,_Interesting.. if thats true then parhaps theres more to this game than what meets eye.. parhaps the reason for those students being in the hospital is beccause of her_, she said

The sensei came in and told the class to settle down, everyone returned to there seats and class began

Like the day before, Katarina was off day dreaming about what she did yesterday. The sensei sighed and walked over to her desk

"Suzuhara?", The sensei said. 

Katarina didn't look at her

"SUZUHARA!", The sensei yelled

Katarina woke up, and looked at the sensei. "Ha... Hai?", She said in a nervous tone

The sensei sighed and pointed at the door, "Suzuhara please leave, I'll talk to you at lunch. Please go to the Headmistress's office", she said in an angry tone

Katarina sighed and lowered her head, then got up and grabed her bag and left

Sakura looked at Katarina, then noticed that the sensei was grinning mischivously

Katarina walked down the corridor and to the headmistress's office, she looked at the door then knocked. 

"Come on Suzuhara", The headmistress said. Katarina was surprised, _how did she know it was me?_

She opened the door and saw the headmistress there. She came in and closed the door

"Suzuhara", The headmistress said

Katarina jumped and turned to face her,"Hai?"

"There are things I need to ask you", she said, "Starting with this.. how much do you know about Angelic Layer?"

  
**_End Chapter 3_**  



	5. Continuation, and a 2nd discovery

**_Chapter 4_**  
**Contiuation...**

Katarina sat down in one of the chairs, clearly nervous. The headmistress had asked her a question, and she didn't want to reply. She looked at the window, and saw students below playing.

"I asked you a question", The headmitress said getting serious.

"And I can't answer your question since I don't know the answer", Katarina replied. She looked back at her.

The headmistress folded her arms, then shook her head. "You know the answer you just don't want to tell me"

"If only you where correct", Katarina said. She then rolled her eyes,_Why does she want to know so much about Angelic Layer, if she's a headmistress and has had 3 students already take part then why bother asking me_, she said.

The bell rung for lunch and Katarina looked at the headmistress, the headmistress had walked over to the window and was looking out. She just gestured for Katarina to leave and katarina did as told.

She got up and grabbed her backpack, then walked over to the door and took one last look at the headmistress then left.

The headmistress glanced over her shoulder and watched as the door closed, then sighed. "You heard her", she said to someone

"I did, however she didn't say anything at all really.. she knows, she must know", Someone said from somewhere in the room

She nodded then walked back over to her seat, "Still, she possess a threat"

"Your right she does, we managed to terminate the other 3 students here and by terminating them allowed your own daughter to win", the person said."However, this girl might be harder to take out since she is so much on her guard"

The headmistress nodded, "I want her out of the picture before the end of the qualifing rounds.. you got it?", She said

"Yes Ma'am"

**Meanwhile**

Katarina ran down the stairs and toward the lunch room, she rounded a corner and found sakura leaning up against the wall. "About time you showed up", she said straighting herselfup, then walking over to Katarina. "So what did the headmistress talk to you about?", Sakura asked

"Nothing really, she asked me a question and I couldn't answer it", Katarina said she walked over to there classroom and placed her bag next to her desk

"Come on Katarina! Its lunch time lets go eat", Sakura said grabbing Katarina by the arm and pulling her along. Sakura ran down the hall pulling Katarina with her, katarina didn't even have time to put her coat on before they got to the lunchroom. Katarina looked around

"Im not sure about you, but im not really hungry", Katarina said. Sakura looked at her,"You sure?", she asked, "As sure as I've ever been", Katarina replied

Sakura sighed, then put one arm on her waist and looked at Katarina, "You need to eat something, or else you'll get hungry during PE", she said concerned

Katarina laughed, "You worry to much Kinomoto-san", Katarina said and walked toward an exit, she opened the door and walked outside. It was beginning to rain, so she decided to walk to a tree and sit down, she laid up against the tree and felt the smooth rain. She liked the smell of rain as it calmed her soul and allowed her to think, despite the fact that she shouldn't be out there because she wasn't wearing her coat

Sakura ran outside carring some food, she ran over to Katarina. "Not sure what you like, but here". She said and handed Katarina some Udon*, "Thanks", Katarina said

Katarina ate her food and looked up at the clock tower, it was 11:34 and the bell was going to ring soon. She got up and walked over to the edge of the tree, then looked back at Sakura

"Kinomoto-san, where you ever told about Misaki and her battles?", Katarina asked

Sakura thought about it,"Yes.. in my 3rd grade year, which was last year, we heard about Misaki's battles and her accomplishments  
we also heard about her death to, and how it was investigated but nothing was uncovered", she said

Katarina placed her finger on her chin, and thought about what Sakura said then spoke. "Where could I go if I wanted to find out more about her?"

"Ummm, you might want to check the libeary", Sakura said in an uncertain voice, she looked at Katarina and sighed. "Looks Katarina, I know she is family and that she died mysterusly, but anyone who tried finding out stuff about her was either killed or placed in the hospital"

Katarina lifted her head and looked at Sakura,"Did the 3 students who are in the hospital now.. did they try finding out what really happened?", Katarina asked

Sakura walked away then looked up at the sky, it was still raining and the sound of thunder could be heard. "You know what Suzuhara, I think so.. but I could be wrong. The only person who might be able to help you is your sister Chlarisa". At that momment the bell rung and Sakura and Katarina ran to class

The rest of the day went as smooth as ever, PE was fun and Katarina was able to show off a bit. Which caused a few students to gasp in amazement but also caused a few who where watching her to think of what to do next

When school ended Katarina grabed her bag and went to the locker room, katarina took her school shoes off and put her Skates on. She hit the tip of her skates on the floor to make sure they where in, then looked at Sakura. "Arigatou Kinomoto-san", Katarina said and left

Sakura watched Katarina and couldn't help but worry, she was worried because not only was Katarina a friend.. but because Katarina was in more danger that she thought

Since it was a saturday, and the next day was a sunday which was a no-school day. Katarina decided to head to the Libery and get a few books. 

Katarina skated to the libery and noticed that they didn't allow skates inside the building, she took her skates off and put her shoes on, which she had in her bag, she tied her skates to her backpack and walked into the building

She walked around but couldn't find what she was looking for, she sighed and was about to leave when she found a book labeled, _Angelic Layer History_, she looked at the book and noticed that there where other books related to the this one, there was one that talked about Hatoko Kobayashi, another that talked about Osjiro, it took her awhile before she finially found one that was about Misaki, She picked it up and walked over to counter and checked it out. The first thing she noticed was that when she was asked for her last name, and she gave it out, she got a strange look but she didn't bother to reply to it. She put the book in her backpack and left

When she got home she saw Chlarisa unlocking the door,"Hello Niisan!", she yelled

"Hello Katarina", Chlarisa said and opened the door. Katarina ran past her and up to her room, then closed the door. Chlarisa placed her hands on her hips,"Sheesh. Wonder what she's up to"

Katarina threw her bag on her bed and laid against the pillow and began to read. She read for about 5 hours and noticed that it was getting dark, she streached and heard a knock at the door. She ran over to the door and opened it and saw Chlarisa 

"Sakura is at the door, she wanted to ask you something", Chlarisa said. Katarina ran past her, when Chlarisa looked in her room and saw what book she was reading she smirked and left.

Sakura waited at the door, it was raining even harder now so she had her unbrella with her. When Katarina came to the door and saw Sakura she smiled

"Konban-wa Kinomoto-san", Katarina said

"Konban-wa Suzuhara", Sakura said."Umm would you like to practice with me tomorrow?", Sakura asked

"Practice? But I thought you didn't play Angelic Layer", Katarina said

"I don't play in the tournaments, but I do play at Piffle Princess sometimes", Sakura said. She opened a bag that she had around her neck and showed Katarina her angel,"I named her Magellion"

"Thats a good name", Katarina replied,"Suits your angel well, its built for streangth", she said. Sakura looked at her for a second

"How did you know? I just showed her to you", Sakura said a bit amazed that Katarina was able to reconize Magellions attribute.

Katarina shook her head,"I don't know... I just looked at her and noticed a couple things about her, it just came natural"

Sakura nodded,"Did you want to practice tomorrow?"

"Sure, I could use the practice, since the qualifing rounds are coming up soon.. infact we can spend the whole week practicing if you want", Katarina nodded and then smiled

"Cool! Cya tomorrow then, will meet you at Piffle Princess", Sakura said and took off, Katarina smiled and closed the door

It was getting late, and even though there was no school tomorrow, Katarina decided to turn in earlie. She ran up to her room and put her night cloths on, she looked at her book."I guess I'll read it tomorrow when I get practicing", she said and went to bed..

**_End Chapter 4_**

*Udon - Japanese for Noodles


End file.
